Malas Decisiones
by kiarainu
Summary: Tomar decisiones difíciles no eran el punto fuerte de Carver y su padre lo sabía siempre lo supo. Carver no podía ver las consecuencias de sus actos.
1. Pensamientos

Tomar decisiones difíciles no eran el punto fuerte de Carver y su padre lo sabía siempre lo supo. Carver no podía ver las consecuencias de sus actos.

Cuando eran niños Bethany quería enseñarle un truco de magia que Garrett solía practicar solo con ella. Se encontraban en un pequeño granero, la mayoría de la gente se encontraba lejos de ahí así que ellos no lo veían como un problema.  
>"CARVER, CARVER! Creo que ya puedo hacerlo" dijo Beth con demasiado entusiasmo de una niña de 9 años.<p>

"Ya voy, por cierto, que se supone que tiene que hacer". Carver hablo fingiendo desinterés.

Carver ya había escuchado a su hermanita hablar del truco y que Garrett le enseñaba a realizarlo de vez en cuando a ella, pero nunca lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

"Solo mira, es muy tierno solo que necesito mucha concentración" ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos en concentración y a poner sus manos frente a su hermano como si tuviera una mariposa dentro de ellas. Carver miraba atentamente cuando vio que las manos de su hermana comenzaron a brillar levemente.  
>Ella abrió los ojos y miro felizmente, abrió lentamente sus manos y salió una pequeña mariposa de fuego era pequeña pero lo suficiente para hacer sentir a Bethany orgullosa de ella. Carver se impresiono y miraba felizmente a su hermana, estos momentos le gustaban porque no tenían nada que ver con su hermano y podían jugar ellos sin problemas.<p>

Los dos pequeños comenzaron a jugar con la mariposa, Carver tratando de golpearla y Bethany concentrada haciendo que su pequeña mariposa no sea golpeada, todo era risa y diversión hasta que Bethany ya no pudo más y la mariposa simplemente se detuvo, Carver logro darle y la mariposa se desvaneció.

"Beth, estas bien?" miro preocupado.  
>"Si es solo que me esforcé mucho, pero Garrett lo hace mejor y puede tomar más formas" respondió Bethany con decepción y eso molesto a Carver no hay nada que su hermano "perfecto" no pueda hacer?...<br>"Pero vamos a jugar otra cosa" dijo Beth al ver la cara de enojo de su hermano gemelo al mencionar al mayor.

Volvieron a jugar, se la pasaron todo el tiempo jugando ahí y Beth enseñándole a Carver algunas cosas que le ha enseñado su padre pero con un descuido Bethany logro prenderle fuego a un pajar, creando que esta se incendiase inmediatamente y poco a poco el granero entro en llamas.  
>El fuego podría ocasionarse por cualquier motivo pero para mucha gente siempre se trataba de actividad mago aunque estaba vez si era motivo para creer en ello.<br>Con tres magos para ocultar, la perspectiva de alejar las sospechas de la gente del pueblo tenía a Carver molesto más que nada. Ya que tenían que mudarse continuamente por situaciones similares.  
>Él no había estado pensando en soluciones, pero había entendido el problema. Y en estos momentos estaban en problemas, en serios problemas. <p>

Los pequeños no sabían que hacer y entraron en pánico…

"Bethany usa tu magia para apagar las llamas y yo iré a buscar algo de ayuda y botes de agua por el camino." Ordeno, pero ella no estaba seguro sobre su plan.  
>"Carver no creo que sea una buena idea" contesto ella.<br>"Tu haz lo que digo Bethany!" grito él.  
>"Chicos están bien?" Garrett grito corriendo preocupado por sus hermanos pequeños, al darse cuenta que no estaban en casa. Evitando así que Beth usara su magia. "Salgamos rápido de aquí… que lastima que me perdí la hora de juego." Dijo el mientras salían para evitar que su hermanita estuviera tan asustada.<br>Al estar afuera y viendo como poco a poco el fuego comenzó a expandirse más y más dentro del granero. "Hay que apagarlo utilicen su magia para apagarlo, haz algo Garrett" Ordeno el pequeño Carver con enojo.  
>"Noo Carver, eso es peligroso." Regaño Malcolm, que se dio cuenta rápidamente de la situación.<p>

Garrett había dicho, de forma rápida y sencilla, "Tenemos que ir por la gente del pueblo en busca de ayuda y ninguno de nosotros tenemos que usar la magia para apagarlo." Carver nunca había pensado en eso, pero funcionó. Se sentía estúpido al dar su idea desde el principio y el orgullo de Malcolm hacia su hijo mayor no hizo que se sintiera mejor.  
>Al apagar el incendio la gente mira con sospecha a los niños, Malcolm y Leandra se enojaron con sus pequeños pero Garrett se culpó de todo y para aclarar las dudas de los pueblerinos "confeso" que estaba jugando con una vela mientras los gemelos jugaban ocasionando así el incendio. La gente lo miro con algo de desprecio diciendo que quería asesinar a los pequeños y que era un niño malo. Por dentro Carver se sentía mal porque no era cierto pero un lado de él se alegraba de que sus padres se decepcionaran de él porque obviamente se creyeron la historia a pesar que Garrett se la había pasado todo el tiempo explorando los alrededores del pueblo. Al parecer la gente se sintió satisfecha con la historia y le dijeron que no volviera a hacerlo porque esta vez pasaría algo peor, sus padres miraban con decepción a Garrett mientras la familia caminaba triste a casa.<p>

"Carver fue nuestra culpa, el no debería recibir el castigo" susurro Bethany lo suficiente para que fuera escuchado por Carver. "Déjalo así… lo hablaremos después" fue lo que susurro él en respuesta.  
>Cuando llegaron a casa los padres ordenaron a los gemelos ir a su habitación, Bethany se negó pero Carver la agarró del brazo y corrió a su habitación junto con su hermana. Garrett les mintió a sus padres para proteger a sus hermanos y el castigo que le impartieron fue quitándole las pocas libertades que tenía durante meses y haciendo el quehacer de la casa que deberían de hacer sus hermanos, él se entristeció pero nunca aclaro la situación. Durante los primeros días Bethany y Carver no podían verlo a los ojos y cuando por fin decidieron a hablar con él por lo sucedido (Carver un poco a regañadientes pero sabía que era lo correcto), Garrett solo les sonrió y dijo que no era nada. "No se preocupen de todas formas no quiero salir, los mosquitos han estado muy hambrientos en estas temporadas y a esta casa le hace falta una buena limpieza van a ver quedara rechinando de lo limpio.". Beth le dio un abrazo y todo quedó así.<p>

Pero no solo esa vez sucedió algo similar, él puede recordar demasiadas veces y con detalle cuando eran niños, todas la veces que Garrett se culpó así mismo a pesar que no era su culpa y como fácilmente salía del problema.

Con el paso del tiempo el miraba como su padre solo le ordenaba nunca le pedía sugerencias como a Garrett, como él siempre era atención incluso de las chicas no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre se mantenía en la sombra de su hermano mayor. 

Carver siempre se había sentido como si tuviera algo en común con algunos compañeros de su hermano. Estaba ese extraño elfo, Fenris. Ambos detestaban seguir las órdenes de los magos. A diferencia de los demás, Fenris vio el sentido de la vida atreves de la capilla, en la voluntad de Andraste y el Hacedor.  
>También tenía algo en común con Aveline ambos sabían que era ser un soldado.<br>Pero al igual que Fenris, nunca pudo llegar a tener una buena amistad con ellos. Aveline le había quitado su oportunidad de entrar a la guardia, estaba seguro que su hermano tuvo algo que ver con ello.

Cuando llego el momento de entrar a la expedición de los caminos de las profundidades, Su hermano lo deja atrás, diciéndole que era lo mejor al igual que su madre.  
>"Si tanto miedo tenemos de los malditos templarios, ¡yo debería irme y el esconderse!" grito pero fue ignorado porque de todas formas su hermano lo dejó.<p>

Cuando vio la oportunidad de entrar a los templarios, al principio fue por despecho pero al ver que su hermano no llegaba lo vio de otra manera, para llevar dinero a casa y hacer sentir orgullosa a su madre pero no tenía los efectos deseados por parte de ella porque ella no aprobaba la decisión que el tomo. La paga era buena no podía quejarse poco días después su hermano volvió con una gran fortuna y nuevamente sintió que no podría llegar a las expectativas que su madre quería y la sombra se volvió mas pesada. El no lamentaba su decisión, porque al ser templario podía tener sus propios compañeros sin que lo estuvieran constantemente comparándolo con su hermano, aunque eso le hacía recordar su tiempo en Ostagar… los hombres que habían muerto en sus brazos, a los cuales no pudo salvar, dentro de él se preguntaba si Garrett hubiera estado en Ostagar talvez ellos seguirían con vida.

Con el paso de los meses, le escribía a su madre, a Varric de vez en cuando y recibía buenos libros en ocasiones de parte de él, los cuales guardaba con cariño en su habitación odiaba admitirlo pero extrañaba a ese maldito enano. A su hermano solo una vez casi nunca le escribía, realmente no sabía que escribirle. Y la decepción volvió a su vida porque aunque él se esforzaba al máximo y daba lo mejor de él no lograba ser promovido ni reconocido entre su formación, a los compañeros a los que consideraba sus amigos subían de rango en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras él seguía igual. Molesto por la situación se acercó al Capitán caballero para hablar de la situación. Cullen fue muy honesto al explicarle la verdad, la cual era que sospechaba de su hermano y no podía permitirlo porque no confiaba plenamente en el por sus lazos. Al escuchar eso sus temores se confirmaron y se dirigió a su habitación más molesto y aterrado por lo mencionado. "Voy a probarles a ellos y a mí mismo, si debo hacerlo, pero no cambiare mi sangre por nada".

A veces era horrible estar ahí por la depravación que sucedía a su alrededor pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, no podía de dejar de pensar en Bethany cada vez que veía a un tranquilo forzado a realizar cosas detestables o al escuchar a alguna chica gritando aterrorizada antes de sucumbir a los demonios, a veces agradecía que Bethany no llego a ver esto ni a vivirlo. Cullen le había llamado varias veces la atención porque decía que él era simpatizante con los magos, era difícil para él ya que tener hermanos y padre magos, te hace ver las cosas diferentes, él sabía que no todos los magos eran malos y también que había templarios que hacían su trabajo debidamente.

Su hermano lo visitaba de vez en cuando y el no dejaba de preguntarse, como un mago se atreve a meterse a la boca del lobo, temía por Garrett ya que no sabía cuándo sería la última vez que le permitirían irse, no dejaba de ser su hermano aunque le odiara no le deseaba esa vida, a ningún mago ni por muy tonto u odioso que fuera. Incluso Carver insistió en que se siguieran enviando cartas pero él se negó. Garrett salía y entraba con tanta naturalidad, sin temor e intacto con mucha seguridad. Aunque Garrett cuando estaba con Carver, se la pasaba contando a los tranquilos, Carver creía que su hermano solo lo hacía por la seguridad de los magos y la desconfianza hacia el para controlar la situación

Unos años pasaron rápidamente y algo horrible sucede, muere su madre, él estaba devastado no podía dejar de culpar a Garrett, dejo de escribirle, era la maldita culpa de su hermano se suponía que Garrett debía proteger de ella, ahora se había ido al igual que su hermana y padre. Y todo por culpa de su hermano mayor. Eso le ayudo a recordarle lo peligrosa que era la magia. Por ese motivo Garrett dejo de visitarlo.

Al pasar un tiempo su hermano logro ser el campeón de Kirkwall. Garrett había mostrado sus excelentes habilidades con la magia sin mostrarlas era extremadamente cuidadoso para no levantar sospechas. Aunque se volvió famoso por detener el Arishok y así convertirse en el campeón, lo que los nobles recordaban de ese día no era un espectáculo llamativo de luces y magia, era un hombre, desesperado y no ansioso por pelear, ya que corría de un lado a otro corriendo y apuñalando cuando veía la oportunidad. Si la gente conociera a Garrett o miraban detenidamente la situación pudieron darse cuenta que el si estaba usando la magia pero sutilmente y cuando era necesario, usando posiciones curativas falsas mientras se sanaba con el mana de sobra que poseía, acelerando sus movimientos y haciendo los movimientos del Arishok más lentos para tener ventaja y utilizando algo de magia arcana.  
>Mientras Carver seguía atascado en la misma posición, luchando duro y trabajando más duro para ganar el reconocimiento que merece.<p> 


	2. Hacer lo correcto

Carver se sorprendió al ver que su hermano ahora nombrado el "Campeón de Kirkwall", con tan solo unos segundos después de la muerte del Arishok ya tenía a los nobles a sus pies, "Si tan solo supieran que es un mago" pensó Carver con amargura, pero no podía quejarse de su hermano él estuvo perfectamente controlando su magia en la pelea.

Después de todo, Garrett no tomaba las malas decisiones. Eso era algo que solo hacia Carver.

Carver estuvo muchas veces bajo presión de algunos templarios por la destreza inusual de su hermano, ya que una pelea así no era digna de un noble. Más de una vez Meredith se había acercado a él, por qué sospechaba o sabia sobre la magia de Garrett solo esperaba una confirmación para encerrarlo. Otros templarios como Ser Alrik se habían burlado de él, y Cullen le había preguntado cuando estaban en medio de un entrenamiento…

"Cree que su hermano es intocable, porque el soluciona la mayoría de los problemas de Kirkwall?"

Carver desconcertado por la pregunta, respondió con ímpetu, "No veo ninguna razón por la que debería"

"Y si llegara a suceder…" dijo Cullen, Carver ya sabía lo que le había sucedido y era comprensivo su miedo a los magos, ellos eran peligrosos lo sabía y no imaginaba los horribles acontecimientos que se vivieron en el círculo de los hechiceros de Ferelden. Pero su hermano es diferente o eso es lo que quiere creer. Cullen respondió con determinación "Cuando algo suceda será su deber como la de nosotros para actuar" 

Carver no sabía cómo responder a tal duras palabras, sin pruebas para defenderse, le molesto la idea de que sus compañeros dudaban de su voluntad para ponerle fin a su hermano si la situación se daba, muy dentro de él esperaba que no llegara a tales extremos…. pero ¿Y si tuviera que elegir entre su hermano y la orden?. En caso de ser necesario no sabría qué hacer. 

¿Qué tal si sus nuevos hermanos tenían razón, tenía que defenderlos o simplemente hacerse a un lado como siempre lo hacía Garrett hacia él?

Lo pensó durante días y noches sobre lo mencionado por Cullen. Las depravaciones de Ser Alrik y Ser Karras se habían detenido, por sus muertes misteriosas. Eso no ayudaba, ni hería a los magos, porque de todas formas había cosas que seguían sucediendo. Tras analizar detenidamente todo, lo decidió, talvez desde un principio ya sabía la respuesta pero simplemente no quería reconocerlo.  
>Cuando menos lo esperaba se encontraba delante de la gran Caballero-Comandante, al principio lo dudo pero esto era lo correcto "Voy hablar en contra de mi hermano". Pensó con detenimiento sus palabras y su decisión "No voy a dejar que el corra libre por la ciudad con el tipo de influencia que tiene." Recordó algunas palabras que Fenris había dicho sobre los magos "No voy a esperar que se convierta en un … " Una pizca de duda entro, pero hizo sus sentimientos a un lado y continuo "No puedo permitir que ponga en peligro la santidad de la capilla o la vida de un inocente por estar en libertad."<p>

Meredith sonrió y le pidió que tomara asiento, el obedeció sintiendo que traicionaba a su hermano, al parecer Meredith llego a notar eso y le ofreció un buen brandy mientras ella le contaba la historia de su hermana. Carver noto como la mirada de Meredith cambio a odio cuando hablaba sobre la magia de sangre.

Meredith observaba detenidamente a Carver, mientras ella decía las siguientes palabras "Es una cosa horrible… Cuando el Hacedor nos obliga a elegir entre nuestra vida y de las personas que amamos" ella al ser bella utilizo eso a su favor y fingió compasión. "Entiendo lo difícil que es para ti, Ser Carver, pero no te arrepentirás no sabes que buena decisión has tomado, con esto ayudas a tu hermano y haces un bien para Kirkwall. Estoy orgullosa de usted" 

"Si, Caballero Comandante" respondió Carver con orgullo, nadie le había dicho que se sentían orgulloso de él o que había tomado una buena decisión, todas sus dudas y preocupaciones se esfumaron.

Meredith sonrió, causando que Carver se sonrojara y su corazón se acelerara. "Todos los magos están en peligro de sí mismos, a pesar de que ellos creen poder manejar ese peligro. Puede ser difícil, pero es la realidad. No se sienta mal, usted no renunciara al amor de su hermano al contrario usted debe saber que lo estará protegiendo de sí mismo." 

Con esas palabras Carver se dio por satisfecho, por primera vez en su vida había hecho lo correcto.

Pero esto.

No estaba protegiendo a nadie de Garrett. 

********NOTA: esto es inspirado en un fic que leí hace ya unos años, realmente no lo volví a encontrar pero me fascino y lo dejaron inconcluso así que puse cosas de las cuales recordaba y algunas mías porque mi cabeza comenzó a darme ideas y tenia que escribirlo :/... *****


	3. Atrapado

Hawke salió del ahorcado después de pasar un rato jugando gracia perversa con amigos. Quería ir a casa, era oscuro aunque eso no le asustaba, ya había estado en este tipo de situaciones y a los únicos que se enfrentaba era a ladrones o mercenarios de poca monta, no eran un peligro al menos no para él, algunos templarios rondaban pero no se acercaban. Él caminaba por las calles y todo era inusualmente tranquilo y triste, las condiciones de Kirkwall no eran muy buenas.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro que llevaba conteniendo todo el día, estaba tan exhausto, podría asegurar que ya le había ayudado a la mitad de las personas aquí… A veces solo le gustaría que la gente pudiera solucionar sus propios problemas, Isabela decía que talvez es algo que contenía el agua, él creía que tarde o temprano debería ir a examinarlo talvez así logre un Kirkwall mejor.

Hawke jamás creyó que el llegaría a tener tanto poder y dinero en su vida, la gente lo respetaba y lo nombraron "Campeón de Kirkwall", era un honor pero el daría lo que fuera para que volviera tener a su familia.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que estaba llegando a casa, era triste; sin madre tratándolo de casar con alguna noble. La echaba mucho de menos al igual que Beth y Padre… si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido pudo haberla salvado. La única familia que le quedaba era Carver y parecían más distanciados que nunca, Hawke iba a visitarlo y haciendo lo mejor que podía para no entrar en pleito con él, pero nada funciona, no quería perderlo…. Ya no quería perder a nadie más.

"Hey campeón, que hace usted tan tarde fuera de casa." Hawke escucho un hombre detrás, le faltaba tan poco para llegar a casa como para tener una pelea ahora. Por unos segundos se sintió aturdido y mareado. Sintió como su mana era drenada rápidamente. –Templarios- fue en lo único que pudo pensar Hawke, ahora era indefenso… pero no lo demostraría.

"Si es oscuro, pero con tan buena guardia y templarios me siento muy seguro" Dijo tratando de mostrar seguridad, era mentira lo de la guardia y los templarios, él había hecho la mayoría de los trabajos sucios.

Al voltearse vio que era templarios, 4 o 6, tal vez menos o más, no lo podía adivinar con exactitud, la desaparición de su magia lo estaba dejando aturdido.

"Se encuentra bien Campeón, se ve un poco pálido?" Respondió uno de los templarios con burla.

Los templarios nunca lo habían molestado; Varric y su hermano hacían que se mantuvieran alejados de él, tanto como de Merrill y Anders.

Tardo un poco en encontrar las palabras, nunca lo habían alejado de su magia antes.

"Nunca me había sentido mejor" Respondió con una media sonrisa en su rostro "Pero si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme." Fingió un bostezo "Ya estoy muy cansado". Cuando les dio la espalda para retirarse, un templario se puso delante de él.

"Quédese un segundo campeón, estamos seguros que tiene muchas historias que contar." Dijo el templario. Comenzaron a rodearlo y eso le molesto.

"Están empezando a molestarme, háganse a un lado y fingiré que esto no ocurrió." Garrett hablo sin ninguna pizca de gracia, estaba empezando a inquietarse por su falta de magia.

"O que mago, vas a quemarnos con tu magia… " Dijo uno de los templarios diciendo la palabra **mago** con amargura y desprecio.

Al escuchar la palabra mago, Garrett se sorprendió, se supone que había sido extremadamente cuidadoso y para su desgracia los templarios vieron eso como oportunidad.

"Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta… o simplemente porque ya eres alguien famoso crees que puedes evitar la ley." Menciono el templario.

Garrett no tenía ningún comentario inteligente que decir, se sentía estúpido por su descuido para que llegaran a notarlo. "Bien…Lo discutiré mañana con la caballero- comandante." Respondió Garrett, se sentía mal, al parecer no tener magia, lo estaba debilitando mucho.

"Así que no lo niegas" El templario hablo burlón.

Hawke cerro lo ojos –mierda- maldijo así mismo por su torpeza, tratando de concentrarse y pensar con claridad. –Talvez la caballero- comandante entre en razón después de todo lo que hecho por ellos-. Pensó Hawke ingenuamente. Cuando menos lo espero recibió un fuerte puñetazo hacia el rostro, ese golpe lo arrojó al suelo y lo saco de sus pensamientos, intento sacar una daga que siempre llevaba consigo cuando llegara a tener este tipo de enfrentamientos. Pero fue imposible, ya que un pie se estrelló contra su estómago, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones causando que tosiera. Un golpe final al rostro y su mundo se volvió negro.

Al despertar vio que estaban llegando al cadalso, estaba encadenado y le dolía el cuerpo por los golpes recibidos anteriormente. Dos templarios lo llevaban, él se retorció un poco por el dolor y la incomodidad de las cadenas ocasionando que presionaran las cadenas más fuerte.

Garrett no podía creerlo después de todo este tiempo, tenían que agarrarlo justo ahora… Estaba aterrorizado pero él no mostraría debilidad.

Mientras tanto Carver, no podía imaginar lo que veía. Él observa, horrorizado, como su hermano es arrastrado en cadenas, arrojado a los pies del Caballero-Comandante, recibiendo patadas hasta que levanta sus ojos legañosos para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Meredith.

Sangrando, golpeado y desorientado. Garrett Hawke todavía es la imagen de desafío, incluso con su ropa desgarrada, aun temblando bajo la represión de su mana y apretando los dientes por el dolor de sus costillas.

Al principio.

Ellos lo arrastran, lo colocan en la silla de examen, y toman la sangre en tres filacterias, como es práctica ya habitual en la horca. Más sangre de lo necesario se drena, tal vez para tratar de animar a Garrett, mana hambrientos y desesperados, para mostrar sus verdaderos colores.

No pasa nada, Garrett no pone resistencia. Lo arrastran nuevamente, lo arrojan al suelo y lo despojan de sus pertenencias y ropa para registrarlo, se adhieren dedos enguantadas en su boca y el recto para verificar si hay signos de sustancias o armas ocultas. Todavía desnudo, temblando, todavía herido y sangrando por los golpes que ha sufrido, Garrett es lanzada a la celda de detención otorgado la mayoría de los apóstatas. Aquí es donde él va a esperar para descubrir si deberá hacerse tranquilo, a pesar de lo que ha hecho por Kirkwall, a pesar de su cautela y control y una planificación cuidadosa.

Carver no puede ir a él, no puede hacer frente a esos ojos suplicantes. Ellos persiguen el sueño de Carver, tanto como la nerviosa sonrisa fácil de Garrett y débiles intentos de broma.

Para dos semanas, Garrett se mantiene en la celda. Meredith se ocupa de los trámites necesarios para hacer valer su dominio como la fuerza que controla Kirkwall, explicando que hay testimonios múltiples que reportan el uso de la magia por parte de Hawke y no hay causa, no importa qué tan apremiante, que puede pesar más que la importancia de la obligación de la Capilla para proteger y contener los magos de todo tipo, no importa lo famoso y lo bueno que fue.

Y mientras la atención de Meredith está en otra parte, y Carver es demasiado cobarde para cambiar de opinión, y Cullen no es algo observador en lo que le suceda a Garrett. Algo ha cambiado, en el momento en el que la Caballero-Comandante decide que la Tranquilidad sería un proceso demasiado brutal y decide otra cosa por lo que envía Carver para escoltar a su hermano a su nueva habitación y para que pudiera instalarse, por fin.


	4. Roto

Garrett se encontraba en una pequeña habitación completamente a oscuras, sin ventas, con solo una puerta. La habitación olía horrible a sudor, orina, excremento y a otros fluidos que él no quisiera recordar. Estaba completamente aterrado, nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo.

Él se encontraba en la una esquina, alejado de la puerta, en posición fetal y sollozando en silencio. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí pero para el pareciera una eternidad.

Vestía unas túnicas viejas prácticamente eran unos harapos, pero el agradecía no estar desnudo, era su tercer o cuarto cambio de ropa en verdad no lo sabía, de todas formas ellos venían y la desgarraban.

Hawke deseaba que todo esto fuera un sueño, que nada de esto era real, solo soñaba y que despertara tarde o temprano… pero el dolor era tan real.

Hawke ya había demostrado que no era un maleficar, había aprobado toda las "pruebas" con los instrumentos de tortura. Él tenía una pequeña conexión con el velo, era leve pero lo suficiente para atraer a todo tipo de demonios para "solucionar" todos su problemas. Hawke cree que los templarios lo hacen para demostrar que todo mago se corrompe, pero él no les daría esa satisfacción ya le habían arrebatado mucho. Aunque él no podía negar que entre más tiempo pasaba, más tentadora era una oferta de los demonios.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, nunca antes se había sentido tan humillado, adolorido y avergonzado de sí mismo.

Los templarios abusaban de Hawke de muchas maneras; físicas, psicológicas y … -es mejor no recordarlo- Garrett hablo para sí mismo.

Aunque él quisiera olvidarlo simplemente no podía, todas las noches ellos venían, a veces en grupo o solo un par, pero todos venían a lo mismo, a "divertirse" un poco.

Lo degradaban de tal forma que Hawke comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo.  
>- Si tan solo no fuera mago… nada de esto hubiera pasado.- es lo que pensaba continuamente.<p>

Hasta su tío Gamlen lo había dicho.

"Si tan solo hubieras nacido normal como Carver" era lo que recordaba, -Carver- su pequeño hermano la única familia que tenía. Garrett tenía esperanzas que su hermano lo sacaría de ahí o que vendría a detener a los templarios para que por primera vez desde que está ahí pudiera dormir sin temor de ellos. Gamlem muy apenas puede cuidar de sí mismo para preocuparse por los demás…. y su prima, a ella la conoce desde hace poco y si acaso se envían una que otra carta para saber cómo está.

-Que irónico se supone que soy el mayor, el que le hizo la promesa a padre de que los defendería y que haría lo necesario para mantenerlos a salvo. Ahora estoy esperanzado de que mi pequeño hermano venga y detenga todo esto. Bethany y Madre están muertas por mi culpa, que gran hermano e hijo soy…- pensó Hawke mirando hacia la nada, asustado y terriblemente dolido.

Garrett no estaba a salvo ni dormido ni despierto. Cuando dormía soñaba con lo sucedido con los templarios y cuando estaba despierto, aun sin estar en sueños los demonios lo acosaban. Al escuchar la puerta sabía lo que vendría y tendría que preparase para el dolor y la humillación.

En su cuerpo se encontraban, diferentes moretones y cicatrices. Cada una de ellas contaban una historia pero la mayoría de ellas fueron causadas desde que está ahí. Eran horribles, eran de color azul violáceo y amarillo verdoso, los más recientes aún se mantenían en un color rojizo. Trato de curar algunos el mismo con la poca magia que tenía, pero no podía, simplemente era demasiado agotador hacerlo, pero él lo intentaba hasta quedarse exhausto.

Los templarios a veces olvidaban alimentar a Hawke, a él no le importaba prefería morir que seguir ahí… pero entonces que pasaría con sus amigos… con Kirkwall?.

Por cierto, donde estarán sus amigos en estos momentos, estarán a salvo o probablemente encarcelados?...  
>Era curioso que Garrett se preocupaba más por los demás, que por sí mismo, el odiaba ser así en algunas ocasiones, pero gracias a ello ha logrado conocer y tener buenos amigos, pero si es así dónde están para rescatarlo?, aunque Garrett prefiere que ellos estén a salvo (aunque muy dentro de él, una pizca de egoísmo prefiere que vengan a salvarlo porque no sabrá cuanto más podrá resistir.)<p>

Hawke ya había dejado en claro que prefería morir que ser un tranquilo. Por lo cual los templarios disfrutaban más con él, haciéndole suplicar y agradecer por lo que ellos creían que era correcto. El orgullo de Garrett estaba destrozado… roto.

***********************************************************************************************************************  
>NOTA DEL AUTOR: Probablemente no actualice tan pronto como antes. Estaba pensando en abandonar la historia, pero veo que hay lectores así que seguiré. Gracias por leer y les mando un gran saludo.<p> 


	5. Gracias

Garrett se tranquiliza un tiempo, secándose las lágrimas que había derramado y calmando su respiración irregular. Al escuchar la puerta trata de hacerse lo más pequeño posible.

Carver llega a la puerta de la celda de su hermano, mirándolo sin comprender por un largo minuto, parpadea aturdido por la oscuridad. Para Carver, es apenas visible su alrededor, pero Garrett se ha mantenido en la oscuridad total desde que fue traído. Cuando el reconocer a Carver, el temor se desliza lejos para ser acompañado del dolor.

A pesar de que trata ocultarlo con una sonrisa temblorosa, "He-Hermano?", Garrett falla en el intento.

"La Caballero-Comandante ha decidido que no se debe hacer tranquilo", dice Carver rápidamente, esperando que esta buena noticia pueda disminuir el miedo de su hermano, pero no ocurre lo esperado. "Vamos, te voy a mostrar su nueva habitación."

Cuando el ofrece su mano para que su hermano la tome, Garrett se estremece de distancia. Se necesita tiempo y paciencia para que Garrett pueda tranquilizarse y llegue a la mano de Carver, estabilizándose un poco y al ver lo mal que su balance es, honda un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano. Garrett se encontraba con su ropa sucia y desgarrada que lo cubría muy apenas, apestaba a sudor, excremento y algo más que hizo hervir la sangre de Carver. Ambos salen y se dirigen a la nueva habitación del mago.

Ninguna cantidad de elogios vale esto. La forma en que la Garrett se doblega al caminar, la forma en la que mantiene sus ojos firmemente en el suelo, y ni siquiera intentando bromear sobre cualquier cosa.  
>Garrett intentaba todo el tiempo ser amable y encantador con todos, para decirle a una mujer elfo aterrorizada por el bienestar de su hijo que lo él le ayudara a encontrarlo; Quien en broma (y talvez algo de verdad) exige los secretos para convertirse en dragón. Ahora él ni siquiera sonríe.<p>

Al llegar, la luz de la habitación hace parecer a Garrett más pequeño de lo que nunca hizo antes, ojos de búho y devastado. Y cuando Carver nota las enormes cicatrices que se ejecutan a lo largo de la piel de su hermano, los moretones que cuentan con una historia de curación imperfecta, llega un momento incómodo. Garrett se sienta en la pequeña cama que se le ha proporcionado, mirando al suelo y pregunta como un susurro con un tono que Carver jamás lo había oído usar "Van a dejar de venir por las noches, ahora?"

Es como la voz de un niño aterrorizando, solo sigue siendo Garrett. Esa es la voz Carver imagina que utiliza su hermano cuando el pide a los compañeros de Carver que se detengan.

Carver comienza a sentir nauseas ante la idea.

"…. No lo sé" admite, nunca fue bueno en tomar decisiones y fallo de nuevo al tomar esta. Madre –Si aún estuviera con vida- estuviera furiosa y decepcionada con él. Devastada y en llanto.

Carver quiere llorar, pero cree que no se lo merece. Es Garrett el que merece la oportunidad de llorar pero claramente no lo hace, no quiere hacerlo… no se está dejando. Él asiente con la cabeza, sordamente, simplemente aceptando que Carver no puede protegerlo y no intenta, así que se refugia en si mismo. "Bueno… no se puede evitar". Garrett suspira, sonando cansado, antiguo y casi lamentando que no se hará tranquilo, al menos no todavía. Garrett suspira nuevamente tratando ferozmente de no llorar. "La familia Amell siempre ha tenido la magia en su sangre, y era demasiado obvio que yo también la poseía. Sé que probablemente te negaron oportunidades por tratar de ayudarme, probablemente ahora no te asciendan de rango por mi culpa", y la garganta de Carver se cierra ya no podía seguir escuchándolo, su lengua sabe a ceniza. "yo solo quería agradecerte Carver, gracias… Yo…"

Debilidad, debilidad que Garrett nunca deja que nadie vea, grietas en su rostro en una expresión de anhelo y terror que hace que sus ojos se pongan rojos amenazando con llorar.

"Yo prefiero morir que ser un tranquilo. Su caballero- comandante dejo muy en claro que podría demostrarle que no era un Maleficar e incluso llegue a agradecerle la oportunidad para enseñarle que no todos los magos caen bajo las tentaciones de los demonios... pero los instrumentos de tortura que tienen para…" Garrett se estremece al recordad el vivido recuerdo, agarrándose las manos con tanta fuerza que sus uñas cortaron su piel. El comienza a tener dificultades para respirar por un momento. Sus moretones con diferentes tipos de coloración (amarillo, negras, verdes y azules) cubren la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Su voz es entrecortada debido a los moretones y el nudo en su garganta. Termina diciendo en poco más que un susurro "Gracias Carver".

Carver se pregunta que era lo que los visitantes nocturnos hicieron y mostraron a su hermano, que es lo que hizo Meredith para hacer que su hermano llore por su perdón en lugar de estar enojado con su traición. Y Carver lo odia por ello, porque se merece lo último y él lo sabe y en cambio lo que hace Garrett es agradecer.

Garrett con un triste intento de positivismo, trata de sonreír pero se ve terriblemente débil, se atreve a mirar a su hermano menor a los ojos "Nunca pensó que estaría diciendo esto, verdad?... Incluso nosotros los perros viejos pueden aprender trucos nuevos."

Carver se siente tan culpable, aunque no lo demuestra e incluso comienza a pensar que pasaría si él decide acabar con su vida, pero no, entonces Garrett verdaderamente estaría solo aquí, valerse por sí mismo en contra de una gran grupo de templarios. No podía dejarlo, no después de todo lo que está sufriendo por su culpa. Mientras tanto, Garrett encuentra una vela y la enciende con una cerilla polvorienta y vieja. Eso permite a Carver poder mirar donde se encontraban una gran cantidad de los moretones de su hermano; se centraban en los hombros y el pecho, con la forma de un conjunto de dientes. Cortes o cicatrices peores curadas, todavía ligeramente rojizas, contando una historia de sadismo y sufrimiento ocasionando que Carver se sienta enfermo tan solo de pensarlo.

Cuando Carver finalmente decide hablar, aunque es difícil ya que se comienza a formar un nudo de culpa y arrepentimiento en su garganta. "Voy… Voy a sacarte de aquí"

Al escuchar estas palabras lo ojos de Garrett se iluminan aunque aún hay temor en ellos, muy debajo de eso, algo de esperanza se acerca rápidamente. Abre la boca, tratando de decir algo pero cierra al instante, sin saber cómo formular las palabras. El intenta levantarse, incluso impulsado por la necesidad, pero Garrett no puede caminar sin cojear, estaba a punto de colapsar por la falta de equilibrio y Carver se encuentra a su lado sin pensar dándole apoyo a su hermano.  
>Al igual cuando una persona está a punto de ahogarse y se aferra a cualquier cosa para no hundirse, Garrett se sostiene fuertemente de Carver cuando este lo atrapa. Sus hombros temblaban, su respiración se vuelve irregular como si estuviera llorando pero lo hace en completo silencio, y Carver arde de vergüenza por su fracaso. "Gracias", le susurra Garrett, cuando un extraño sonido sale de él, agachando su cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas, su voz sale como un gemido de un niño abusado. "Gracias".<p> 


	6. NOTA DEL AUTOR

**Hola chicos, no se si alguien este leyendo esta historia** , pero aun así tengo que decir a cualquiera que este leyendo esto que suspenderé brevemente el subir capítulos (realmente no se cuanto dure, puede que días, semanas o incluso minutos xD ). Es triste no tener comentario alguno pero siempre me propongo a terminar lo que comienzo así que, con o sin lectores terminare esta historia . Gracias por su atención.


End file.
